


Drabbles of Ylissean Fluff

by butterflywriter



Series: Older Works [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baking, Birthday Cake, Chrom and Lucina suck at baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dorks, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fun, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Summoner and Lucina go painting together like the pair of cuties they are, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflywriter/pseuds/butterflywriter
Summary: Fluff time with the Ylissean heroes and the Summoner of Castle Askr.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Older Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Icing

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a writing practice with randomly selected words. However, it has been discontinued. So, this story is no longer associated with a collection and is just an old little drabble I wrote a while ago. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina and Chrom attempt to bake a cake together for Robin’s birthday, where they are more successful at icing the entire kitchen rather than the cake itself.

_“Hmmm…you think your mother will notice?”_

_“N-No…of course not…”_

_The two people occupying the space watched silently as something fell passed them and onto the floor._

_“Lucina. It’s dripping.”_

_Said woman bit her lip as she along with her father looked up towards the ceiling once more._

_“Well…overtime icing is set to harden, is it not? That’s what the instructions said anyway…”_

_Chrom sighed softly, “By the Gods I hope you’re right.”_

**…Earlier that same day…**

Using the back of her heel to shut the front door, Lucina bustled herself quickly into the kitchen to set down a blue mixing bowl holding an assortment of ingredients. Swiping her hand across her lightly damp bangs, the Ylissean Princess began separating her newly bought items all along the countertop. Not a moment later, an unclipped sword was heard clattering to the stone floor as Chrom stumbled up beside his daughter.

“You have everything? Gods Lucina I had just finished training with Frederick. You couldn’t give me earlier notice about this?”

Said bluenette simply rolled her eyes before shoving the mixing bowl into the flustered swordsman’s hands, “Mother’s birthday only comes once a year, and I intend to make it as perfect as can be. Unfortunately, Morgan was to aid me with such a task, but he along with Mother are now both stuck at the Strategist Meeting Summoner Eily so conveniently set up.”

Grunting in annoyance, Chrom steadied the bowl in his arms before gently putting it back down while his daughter rushed to shove sticks of butter and bags of sugar into his hands.

“Well…couldn’t your wife exempt Morgan this one time—?”

“It was not Eily’s decision. _Morgan_ was the one who chose to join the meeting _after_ my wonderful partner kindly allowed his absence so we could make the cake for Mother without her knowing. However, my _dolt_ of a brother decided it would be ideal to go instead and put more emphasis that we weren’t surprising Mother with anything. He believed she would question why he wasn’t there for the meeting since he always goes to them. So…there you have it.”

Chrom looked at her blankly, ingredients still held within his hands. Lucina, however, smirked softly at him before she gently patted away left over dirt and debris that was still clinging to the older male’s hair.

“You are now my Sous Chef, Father. Place these items over onto the left hand side and wash your hands. Please and thank you.”

The flustered swordsman did as he was told before he looked over to Lucina. A fond smile slowly tugged at his lips as he admired his oldest child, watching as she carefully scrubbed clean another, and larger white and gold mixing bowl she had found in one of their cabinets. However, it morphed into a frown when he glanced towards the new mess of unmixed ingredients scattered about before them.

“So…how are we to go about this exactly?”

Plucking up one of her mother’s small dish towels, Lucina used it to pat dry the bowl in her hands as she used her elbow to push over an already open cookbook. The Prince of Ylisse raised a brow before he stepped forward and read the dessert on the pages it had already been opened up to. A moment later, the young princess heard a playful scoff before she glanced towards her father momentarily, “Is there a problem?”

Smirk still present, Chrom simply gave his daughter a knowing look before he continued to read through the instructions, shaking his head playfully as he did so, “You really still are my little girl, aren’t you? I haven’t seen a cake this colorful since your fifth birthday.”

Lucina giggled bashfully before whipping the other with the used hand towel, “Father!”

The older swordsman jumped in surprise before grabbing the towel from his daughter, “Hey! What? I find it cute! And, as your _father_ , I have the right.”

Cheeks flushed pink, the younger woman simply rolled her eyes before she reached forward and preheated the oven to 350 degrees. Thank the Gods Askr had more modern culinary equipment than their castle back home, or this would have been much more difficult. Clearing her throat, the Ylissean Princess continued to ignore her father’s fun-loving gaze to read over the baking instructions herself. Chrom, of course, leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss into his daughter’s hair before reading along with her. However, he quirked a brow as he glanced back and forth from the book to the counter.

“Uh…you know this says to use three of those…cake pan things, right?”

Without looking up, Lucina replied, “Uh huh.”

“Sweetheart…we only have one.”

Head shooting up, the younger bluenette gasped in surprise upon noticing her father was right. She suddenly began tugging at her hair before searching through all of their items, “No no no! I-It’s a cake! Cake’s are only made with one layer, aren’t they?!”

Chrom’s eyes widened at his daughter’s sudden panic before he calmly went ahead grasped her arms.

“Woah woah, calm down! It’s alright…it’s…uh…I honestly have no clue if this book is correct or not, but it…it shouldn’t matter! Robin will love a short cake or a tall cake, I promise you.”

The younger woman just gave her father what appeared to be a frazzled look. But, the swordsman couldn’t help but chuckle at it before pressing a kiss atop the other’s forehead, “Lucina. It’s fine. Come on, your Sous Chef needs to help you get started on the rest of the cake.”

Said princess let out a breath before she sheepishly looked up at the other, a shy, yet grateful smile gracing her features. Chrom gave her a warm smile in return before he gently pushed the “Askran Wonders of Dessert” cookbook back in front of his daughter. Leaning forward, Lucina retrieved a forgotten hair tie Robin had left wrapped around the sink nozzle before she used it to tie up her long blue hair into a messy ponytail.

It was time to get serious.

* * *

“You know, this tastes pretty good. I’m a great chef!”

“Technically, Father, this makes us bakers.”

Chrom shrugged before double dipping his fingers back into the mixing bowl where their batter had previously been. Lucina couldn’t help but smile playfully as she watched the other before she poked her own fingers into a jar holding the remaining rainbow sprinkles for their cake. Munching on the minuscule sugary snack, the princess continued watching her father go at it with the raw funfetti batter for another minute more before speaking up, “You know, if she were here, Mother would be scolding you right about now.”

Licking his fingers, the older swordsman looked up at his daughter with a confused expression, “For what? Robin could at least allow me to eat this stuff. I’m not being _that_ reckless.”

“You’re eating raw egg, Father.”

Chrom looked down at the bowl in his grasp quietly for a moment before he went right back to scooping his batter-filled digits into it, “Mmm…well. It can’t be that raw now with all the stuff we added to it, right?”

Lucina opened her mouth to correct that completely incorrect statement, but one glance towards the older swordsman and she stopped herself. Her smile instead brightened. Her father was an utter goof, and she couldn’t keep herself from cherishing him and his life ever more so. So, what if he basically licked clean the entire mixing bowl of raw batter? The worst thing he would get from it was a bad tummy ache. All Lucina cared about was that her father was happy, and most importantly…safe.

“I know that look.”

Blinking from the sudden thoughts she hadn’t realized she had pulled herself into, bright blue eyes met a comforting pair of azure as Chrom eyed his daughter knowingly, “You’re worrying over me again, aren’t you? I’m alright, Lucina. And, I always will be thanks to you. Now, relax.”

Tossing the mixing bowl onto the counter, the Prince of Ylisse walked himself over to the sink to wash his hands before drying them off and gently grasping his daughter’s own. He then kindly tucked a loose strand of hair behind the young princess’ ear before bringing it down to caress her flour stained cheek.

“Daddy’s right here.”

Blushing at the childish formality, Lucina bit her lip as she shyly looked away from her father. However, Chrom gently used his finger to pick up her chin to have the younger woman look up at him once more. His smile never wavered, and as he held eye contact with his daughter, he took notice of her watery gaze. And, the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye was shimmering just as brightly as the love Chrom knew Lucina had for him.

Sniffling softly, said princess allowed herself to smile once again as her father continued to hold her face, “I-It…really is wonderful to be with you, Father. And…d-despite the few mistakes and the entire dilemma with Mother’s cake…I…I’m truly happy that I am creating another memory with you by us baking it together.”

Now, Chrom felt his own eyes beginning to water slightly while his heart swelled with nothing but love. He grinned before pulling Lucina into his chest for a quick, comforting hug.

“Me too, sweetheart,” he replied softly before pulling away. Resting his hands on the other’ shoulders, he tilted his head playfully as he watched the younger bluenette quickly wipe at her eyes, “Now…what’s our next step? Icing?”

Lucina giggled quietly with a nod as she stepped towards the counter to read over the instructions on how to make frosting for the cake. Resting a soothing hand on her back, Chrom came to stand by her side while he awaited his daughter’s direction.

“Alright…we have to wait for the butter to thaw again before we mix it. Along with that, we will need measuring cups, salt, and powdered sugar to start us off…um…Father?”

The Ylissean Princess was eyeing the other worriedly upon noticing Chrom was glaring at the stand mixer quietly. Holding back her mirth, she waved a hand in front of his eyes to try and grab his attention. It took a moment for the older swordsman to take notice, but once he did, he fixated his glare once more.

“Are we going to have to use that monstrous contraption again?”

Lucina laughed out loud at that before she playfully pulled the stand mixer closer, “Why of course, Father! How else are we to quickly and efficiently make icing for the cake?”

“With our hands…?”

The princess continued to giggle at the look of defeat Chrom was wearing as he sulked over to the fridge and pulled out four sticks of butter. Reluctantly, he placed them on the countertop as he sneered at the mixer while his daughter measured out their first cup of powdered sugar. However, fingers snapping in his face forced the Prince of Ylisse to grunt unhappily before he read over the remainder of the instructions for the frosting. He went ahead and measured out the first tablespoon of heavy cream before he rested it on the counter and went ahead and unwrapped all of the butter.

Lucina looked over when her father suddenly began digging through the cabinets, “…What are you doing?”

Without answering, Chrom continued closing and opening doors all about the kitchen until he finally found what he was looking for. The young princess raised a brow when her father pulled out another measuring cup in triumph, “Ah hah!”

Silence followed. But, Chrom paid it no mind while ignoring the look his daughter was giving him as he dumped all the butter sticks inside of the clear plastic measuring cup, “Don’t you think it would be more _efficient_ if we just went ahead and warmed these up in the microwave instead of waiting for them to soften?”

Lucina bit her lip before glancing over the instructions again, “Well…there isn’t anything in here that is against such an idea. I think putting them in for a minute or two should do the trick. Good thinking, Father.”

Nodding happily at his daughter’s kind praising, Chrom went ahead and placed the measuring cup inside the microwave. After concluding to himself that each butter stick required about a minute to soften, the older swordsman counted them all up and set the time he deemed appropriate.

Four minutes for four butter sticks.

It wasn’t until about three and a half minutes in Lucina began to sniff the air, realizing something was off. First, she knelt down and flipped on the oven light. She checked over the still rising cake, taking notice that it wasn’t on fire nor was it even close to being finished. Nibbling the inside of her cheek, she shut off the light and put her hands on her hips in thought.

Then, the microwave timer went off.

Eyes widening, Lucina turned around as her jaw dropped.

“F-Father…?”

Chrom walked up to the microwave and opened the door, not even minding the smoke that puffed into his face. Coughing a bit, the prince pulled out the measuring cup with the evaporated butter and showed it proudly to his daughter, “See? What did I tell ya? Quick as a…wait…where did the butter go?”

Lucina just looked on in horror, “Not just the butter! Father…you melted the measuring cup to half its original size! Oh Gods…look at it.”

Together the duo observed the now wonky and short measuring cup that was covered all along the sides with burnt butter and plastic. It was a sad sight. Trying to keep her composure, Lucina gently plucked the melted measuring cup from her father’s hands and placed it onto the table. She then quietly grabbed another handful of butter sticks, grateful she had chosen to get extra while at the market with Morgan yesterday.

“Lucina…I…”

Pushing the butter to the back of the countertop and out of her father’s reach, Lucina didn’t say anything as she turned herself around, dipped her hand into the heavy cream, walked up to the other and pressed a kiss to his cheek—before slapping cream onto his forehead.

“This is why _I’m_ the head chef.”

Chrom startled, not expecting the impact as cream was now dripping passed his eyes and onto is nose. He scrunched it in disgust, but couldn’t help himself from laughing. Especially with the playful pout his oldest child was giving him. It actually reminded him of Lissa whenever she didn’t get her way. But, he knew to keep his mouth shut about that unless he wanted cream in his hair.

“Alright alright, I guess I deserved that.”

Lucina chuckled before she went ahead and began adding the other ingredients to the smaller mixing bowl on hand. After measuring and adding for a second and third time, the younger woman went ahead and allowed her father to add the newly, and properly softened butter to the mix. She then put the stand mixers into the bowl, smirking to herself when she noticed Chrom backing up uncomfortably in the corner of her eye.

As expected, the noise was loud and cacophonous, causing the older swordsman to wince with disdain towards the small baking contraption. Lucina couldn’t keep from laughing at her father’s unease. The man had been through two Plegian wars, where he had fought in endless battles, endangering not only himself, but the lives of his Shepards, as well. Gods, he even rode on the back of a dragon! Yet, here he stood, off to the side in fear of a harmless object used for creating delicious baked goods.

Using her hand to steady the stand mixer, Lucina smiled playfully up at Chrom as the man scooted himself back further, where he was practically standing just outside the kitchen archway, “You are being ridiculous. If you find this so dangerous, then why are you letting _me_ handle it, hmm?”

Chrom paused in his shuffling.

Lucina had him there.

“W-Well…I…uh…”

Giggling to herself, the princess looked down to the now well-mixed icing before she carefully pulled out the mixers. She then held the stand mixer itself in her hand as she turned towards her father. Chrom eyed her warily as Lucina calmly walked herself closer to him, as far as the wire to the mixer would allow her to go.

“Come on. It can’t hurt you, Father.”

Chrom huffed unsurely before he took a tentative step forward. His daughter gave him a warm, reassuring smile, “That’s it.”

The Prince of Ylisse finally shuffled himself in front of Lucina, his eyes never coming off of the innocent stand mixer in her hands. However, the stillness of the item did put him at ease as he let out a breath.

But, his relief was short-lived.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lucina suddenly flipped back the on switch. The whirring soon began and icing was now splattering everywhere. Chrom stumbled back, his boots catching over one another as he fell to ground in fright. His daughter, however, was laughing hysterically as frosting landed on her nose and shirt before it too fell onto her father’s hair and pants. Red in the cheeks, the older swordsman made to stand as he tried stifling in his own laughter. While embarrassed, he loved how much joy Lucina was getting out of this. She seemed like such a serious person when they had first met and her only focus was on saving his life. But now…

He could really see that she truly was his daughter. A total and complete dork. Just as he was.

So, he jumped forward to wrestle the stand mixer out of Lucina’s hands while tickling her as a distraction. The younger woman lifted her arm as high as she could to keep the powered contraption away from her father while trying to escape his hold. But, when Chrom looked up to reach for it, he stilled.

“L-Lucina…!”

Hearing the sudden panic in her father’s voice, the princess immediately turned off the stand mixer before focusing her sight on whatever the older male was looking at. Then, she gasped aloud upon seeing a glob of icing dripping from the ceiling, “Oh no! I…I hadn’t meant to…!”

“No, no, it’s alright. Here, why don’t we just put the mixer down and…oh boy...,” Chrom trailed off as he took notice of the splatters of frosting now coating various sections of the kitchen, as well as themselves. Lucina gulped nervously. They really made a mess of things—literally.

“Hmmm…you think your mother will notice?”

“N-No…of course not…”

The two people occupying the space watched silently as something fell passed them and onto the floor.

“Lucina. It’s dripping.”

Said woman bit her lip as she along with her father looked up towards the ceiling once more.

“Well…overtime icing is set to harden, is it not? That’s what the instructions said anyway…”

Chrom sighed softly, “By the Gods I hope you’re right.”

Suddenly, the front door opened.

Lucina and Chrom gaped at one another before they rushed towards the kitchen entrance way, faces now aglow with innocent smiles as they silently watched Robin and Morgan walk themselves into the living room. Of course, the older tactician returned a grin of her own before walking up to her husband and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. They then shared a moment, where hazel eyes admired a soft pair of blue before something lightly splashed onto Robin’s nose.

“What the…?”

Chrom gulped as the silver-haired strategist backed up and took notice of the frosting coated all over her husband’s hair. Then, she looked over his and Lucina’s clothing and up to her daughter’s icing-stained face. Quirking a brow at the duo, Robin lifted a hand to kindly hold the princess’ chin before she licked the thumb of the other and scrubbed Lucina’s cheek with it.

“Oh! M-Mother—!” The younger woman stuttered out, her cheeks blooming a bright shade of red while Morgan snickered behind Robin.

“Ap ap ap! Both of you are filthy! What in Naga’s name were you two—?”

A loud beeping suddenly rang through the house as Lucina jumped on her feet, “The cake! It’s done!”

In an instant, her and Chrom ran back into the kitchen to shut off the oven and pull out their masterpiece. Robin went to follow behind, but then paused in her steps when she nearly slipped on a pile of frosting on the floor. Then, her jaw dropped at the state of her kitchen.

Lucina and Chrom shared a look before sheepishly smiling up at her, “Happy…birthday…?”

Robin’s eye twitched.

Before Morgan shouted, “And, remember that we love you!”


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After soothing Lucina from another nightmare of her apocalyptic past, the Summoner admits to her own hurt for the princess. In return, the Ylissean royal convinces her wife to partake in the silliest activity in the middle of the night, creating a lasting memory the two women will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admire Lucina very much...she is one of my most cherished favorites of the Fire Emblem protagonists, and her and her story truly mean a lot to me. 
> 
> So, don’t blame me for making Glorious Archer Lucina my wife in Fire Emblem Heroes <3
> 
> Enjoy!

_It was dark…and she could feel the heat of the fires from the village beyond the broken down castle against her tattered sleeves. Most of her soldiers have fallen, and as each day passes, things become more and more bleak for her and her allies. Her hope was weakening at the rate of Ylisse’s defenses, where she was now solely reliant on her friends’ safety and their retrieval of the Gemstones._

_“Does something ail you, Lucina? You seem troubled.”_

_Startled from her grievous thoughts, the young princess spun around, long blue hair swirling about as her eyes rested on the Divine Dragon before her, “L-Lady Tiki?! I…I am sorry—I was merely lost in thought…But, what are you doing here? I thought you had taken refuge on Mount Prism.”_

_However, Tiki held a crestfallen look as she looked passed Lucina and into the glow of the flames below, “It has fallen to Risen…roughly less than a week ago.”_

_The bluenette’s eyes widened in shock and horror, for she had believed Mount Prism was the best place for Lady Tiki to seek safety. Albeit Lucina being very grateful for the Divine Dragon’s survival, it still could not deter the heavy guilt she suddenly felt for sending her there. Tiki watched the other silently for a moment before she rested a hand upon Lucina’s shoulder, “Do not burden yourself, because I still have you to thank for dispatching your finest soldiers to come rescue me and the other Ylisseans. We might not have made it as far as we had if it weren’t for you.”_

_Lucina bit her lip. Tiki’s reassurance was still not enough. They still had casualties piling up…the blame was all hers. She could not keep to the strength of her father. Even with the bond between her and her friends, Lucina knew it was not enough. Ylisse was falling, and there was not much more they could do to stop it._

_Feeling the pain of the other, Tiki knew there was not much else she could say, either. So, she took in their surroundings of the worn down and crumbled castle walls before she came to a halting realization, “Lucina…where are the other children?”_

_Without hesitance, the princess replied solemnly, “…Plegia.”_

_Brows furrowing, the Divine Dragon stepped closer to the quiet girl before managing to have eye contact with her, “What?! But, there is no place more dangerous! Why would you—? W-Wait…,” She paused as she recognized the determined look in Lucina’s eyes.  
_

_“You’re going to perform the Awakening…aren’t you?”_

_Lucina gave a silent nod, choosing to look away from Lady Tiki for a moment as she felt a familiar wetness in her eyes that she chose to ignore, “Yes. To defeat the fell dragon, we must return the five Gemstones to the Fire Emblem…which have fallen into Plegia’s hands. S-So…I have sent the others to find them.”_

_Tiki sighed softly as she stood by the distraught princess, “I see how much it grieves you that you did not join them. But, your decision to remain in Ylisse was wise, for only one of exalted blood can perform the Awakening. If any harm befell you…their efforts would be for naught…”_

_“I understand, but it has been too long. W-What…what if the Risen have already gotten them? I…I must be prepared for the worst.”_

_Calmly, Tiki raised a hand to hold the worrying girl’s chin in a firm, yet gentle grasp, “Lucina. They will make it back. I am sure of it. The Plegians keep the Gemstones and the Emblem in separate, hidden places. You must understand that your friends need time to complete their mission.”_

_Tiki then forced Lucina to meet her vibrant green gaze once more, where the Divine Dragon’s eyes held more than their usual fondness for the princess. They were filled with a strong sense of confidence. Enough for the two of them._

_“And…you need to have faith.”_

_A small quirk of a smile graced Lucina’s lips briefly, the hope within her starting to build up bit by bit as she took in Lady Tiki’s words, “Yes, Milady…I shall try to banish these ill thoughts.”_

_“Good. That’s the strong Lucina I know…”_

_The Divine Dragon’s proud smile and following words were all she remembered before Tiki suddenly pushed Lucina out of the way and took the fatal blow of an unknown force._

_“Lady Tiki?! Oh no, please…LADY TIKI!”_

_………_

_Pacing was doing nothing to keep her thoughts from overwhelming her. She had failed._

_She had failed Lady Tiki._

_It has only been a few, long days since the Divine Dragon’s fall to the enemy. And, it was a heavy realization to the princess that she had indeed saved her life. But, she was too distressed and overly fraught with guilt for not being more vigilant to be grateful for Lady Tiki’s sacrifice. She should have—_

_Suddenly, a pounding of rushed footsteps approached her._

_Keeping a protective hand on the hilt of Falchion, Lucina turned herself swiftly and kept at the ready for an oncoming attack. However, her stance faltered upon the recognition of those long, deep red pigtails and the mysterious mask of her longtime friend._

_“S-Severa…? Gerome?!”_

_Both mercenary and wyvern rider hurriedly made their way over to Lucina, both out of breath as they came to a stuttered halt in front of the princess. But, before either could say a word, Severa took the bluenette into a quick embrace, relieved her friend was alright. Lucina returned it just as tightly, her small faith returning slightly at the sight of the other children, “I’m so glad you’re all safe!”_

_Smirking, Severa released the other before the two together presented Lucina with something, “It’s good to see you, too. And, here you go—one Gemstone, and one Fire Emblem! I hope you’re happy…these were NOT easy to get, you know.”_

_Rolling her eyes, the young princess gratefully took both items from her comrades before replying, “Gods, would it hurt you to hand these over without being so condescending?”_

_Gerome allowed the two girls to their playful banter for a short while as Laurent soon came to join them. He then informed the princess, “Keep them close. We need to be ready to start the rite the moment we have all the Gemstones.”_

_Nodding, Lucina held each in a secure hold as she met Gerome’s gaze with a determined look of her own, “I know.”_

_Walking herself in between the two, Severa looked the princess up and down before observing the destroyed castle all around them, “So…how are things here in Ylisstol? Are the people safe?”_

_Lucina was silent. Head bowed, she was hesitant when she finally spoke, “W-Well…we’ve managed to keep casualties to a minimum…but—.”_

_“What’s wrong, Lucina?”_

_Sorrowful sapphire eyes looked up into Severa’s protective, questioning ones, “I…I’m so sorry…I failed her. I-I…I failed Lady Tiki.”_

_The other three children were in a state of shock as Lucina heartbrokenly explained what had happened and how the two were ambushed by the enemy, who the princess had yet to figure out. Quietly, Severa stepped closer to Lucina and placed a comforting hold on her arm, “Poor Lucina…I’m sorry we weren’t here for you…”_

_Laurent placed a gentle hand of his own to the upset girl’s opposite shoulder, “You are not to blame, Lucina. We should all be grateful you survived.”_

_The young princess, however, could still not bring herself to accept that she was not at fault. But, she could continue holding onto the last words Lady Tiki had spoken to her. She needed to pull herself together and have faith in their mission. Three of her friends returned to her, and in her heart she knew the other children were still out there, alive and fighting, as well. She knew they would be safe soon. She could feel it._

_And so did her friends. Together, they strengthened their confidence and kept to their sense of justice._

_“Once the others have returned safely, we will need to depart for Mount Prism at once. There, you can perform the Awakening,” Gerome spoke firmly. The others nodded in agreement, with Laurent and Severa planning to keep the Risen entertained and distracted while Lucina makes her way to the alter._

_Said girl couldn’t be more grateful as she admired her friends before her, “Thank you…All of you…”_

_“…Now, doesn’t that sound like a darling little scheme?”_

_All four children gasped allowed, readying their weapons instinctively as a large creature suddenly appeared before their eyes._

_“Who are you?!” Lucina exclaimed, her sword pointed directly towards their newest enemy._

_A foul laugh rang out, where the princess could feel the hot breath of the dragon as it drew closer to her, “I am the wings of despair and the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima! Oh, how good it is to see you again, child of Naga. When was it again we last met…? Ah, yes…I believe it was when I butchered the Divine Dragon’s Voice.”_

_Lucina winced as her heart hammered in her chest. Panic struck her. But, now was not the time to feed it as she kept her stance and held her head high, “…That was you?”_

_Grima growled, “Indeed. I was hoping to end your life, but I rid myself of a pest all the same…”_

_The Ylissean princess grit her teeth at the proud, disgusting remark of the fell dragon. But, it continued its taunts as it was soon learned that Grima was here for only three things. The Gemstones and the Fire Emblem together, for although they were incomplete, they still possessed considerable power…_

_And, Lucina’s life._

_Of course, refusal to hand them over was expected. Even with Grima claiming to have taken the lives of the other children, it was an obvious bluff the four young warriors brushed aside easily as they prepared themselves for an attack. And a fierce attack came as the fell dragon screeched in outrage before sending out a force of Risen._

_………_

_Slicing Falchion through another Risen, Lucina grunted as she jumped back. Her boots skirted along the ripped up carpet as she regained her balance. She then held her sword up as another Risen approached her, its mouth open wide in a gurgling growl as it charged right for the princess. But, just before she could send her blade through it, another wall of the castle burst wide open as it sent Lucina flying backward with a cry. She landed roughly on the ground, a soft whimper escaping her before she bit her lip to silence it._

_“So ends the human race…,” came an ominous, garbled voice. At the sound, Lucina quickly pushed herself back to her feet, Falchion at the ready as she glared ahead. Grima’s entire body surrounded the castle as it growled out, “The future is built upon the past…”_

_The fell dragon then paused briefly before shouting angrily, “But your kind shall never see it!”_

_Dust and debris picked up around Lucina as she turned herself quickly in panic, a quiet gasp escaping her as she watched three large, glowing red eyes hone in on her much smaller self. Panting, she kept herself steady as Grima’s voice suddenly softened to a dangerous, venomous tone.  
_

_“Your mother and father…are dead, tiny one.”_

_Lucina trembled at the mention of her deceased parents, overwhelming fear suddenly taking over her mounting rage as she pulled back slightly. However, she did all she could to keep Falchion pointed at Grima as the fell dragon barked out a menacing laugh as it prepared to attack._

_Jaws wide, a roar picked up as Grima lunged for Lucina, “And now it is your turn…to DIE!”_

_………_

“AAAAAAAAAAH—!”

Upper body shooting up from under the covers, Lucina panted heavily as she frantically looked around the dark bedroom, where only a small glow of a candle perched on a nightstand could be seen. She felt the familiar cold sweat dripping down her face and beneath her sleep shirt as she white knuckled the bed comforter atop her. Trying to catch her breath, the princess wiped at her bangs as she tried calming herself down from the nightmare. Or more so, the horrid memory of her apocalyptic past.

She suddenly gave a startled jump when something warm and soft was draped over her shoulders. A soothing kiss was then laid upon her cheek before someone took their hand into her own.

“Breathe and feel the heartbeat on my wrist. Come on, Luci…you know the drill.”

Still shaking from head to toe, the Ylissean gulped thickly as her watery gaze fell upon a pair of worried, honey eyes that seemed to glow in the dimness of the light. In an instant, Lucina recognized them. She remained silent, however, as she did what she was told. She hesitantly pressed her fingers into the other’s wrist, feeling her lover’s living pulse before she reached up to instinctively hold their face. The warm kiss lain upon her hand brought her further into the present time, causing a distressed hiccup to escape passed her lips.

“Shhh…you’re alright. I’m right here. You’re here. You’re safe. Chrom is safe. Lucina…where are we?”

Sniffling softly, the bluenette kept her hold on the other, allowing her partner to speak into her palm since the other knew it was a form of comfort to the princess. Trembling, Lucina swallowed and took several deep breaths before whispering out, “A-Askr…”

The swordswoman then felt the other come closer, where her partner provided extra warmth while adjusting the blanket around her, “That’s my girl…you’re alright, love.”

A few tears fell passed the Ylissean’s eyes as she watched her wife, a small smile gracing her lips briefly before she looked away with a frown, “Summoner…I…I am so sorry.”

Quirking her head to the side, the younger woman gently caressed Lucina’s cheek, forcing the princess to match her gaze once more, “You do realize at some point I am going to have to ignore your constant apologies. You have nothing to be sorry for, Lucina. _Nothing_ —.”

“But…I am the cause of your lack of sleep. Morgan…he…he found you asleep in the gardens after you had unusually missed yesterday’s Young Hero’s Meeting,” Lucina interrupted softly as she held eye-contact with the other, her blue eyes suddenly turning stern, “Eily…my nightmare’s are keeping you from proper rest a-and—.”

“Lucina. Enough. I choose to stay up with you. My decisions are not your responsibility.”

Said woman looked away again as she bit her lip. She didn’t deserve such care from the other, let alone her wife’s overwhelming kindness. Lucina could not understand it. Eily was deteriorating her health just for her.

She suddenly felt a hand around her waist as the strategist pulled her into her side, “I know what you’re thinking…and you know it is far from the truth. You are my ally and my friend…and I love you with all of my heart, and I made a vow to be with you for the rest of my days. You are my wife, and you deserve every bit of love, happiness, and comfort from me, understand? Plus…,” Eily paused with a blush as Lucina turned towards her.

The princess’ cheeks were pink from embarrassment, but her eyes suddenly held a familiar glint that made the young summoner squirm uncomfortably. But, she was still determined to get her point across, “Plus…didn’t _you_ lecture _me_ about all of this the…other night?”

Giggling quietly, Lucina wiped at her tear stained cheeks before playfully nuzzling her partner’s nose, “Because _someone_ who constantly heeds to the safety and needs of us heroes didn’t believe _she_ deserved our appreciation and grateful kindness in return…?”

Eily pouted with a grumble, “Well…I hope you at least were paying attention to what I meant by bringing that up.”

Smiling softly, Lucina gently combed a hand through her wife’s messy curls before she turned the strategist’s face towards her own and brought the other into a soothing, yet passionate kiss.

“Yes….I did. Thank you, Summoner…,” Lucina whispered softly.

Ears turning pink, Eily took the sudden intimacy in stride before relaxing against the other once Lucina released the kiss, “No need for your gratitude, love. It’s my—.”

“You’re doing it again.”

Huffing in annoyance, the younger woman chose to ignore her wife’s giggling as she playfully pulled the comfort blanket from Lucina’s shoulders and dropped it over the Ylissean’s head. The princess just snorted into more laughter, not even bothering to remove the blanket as she purposefully dropped herself into the summoner’s lap. With a grunt, Eily tried and failed to withhold a smile.

It was so lovely hearing Lucina laugh. It used to be such a rarity to see her smile at times, for the older woman would never allow herself to give in to such joy. But, the longer she remained in Askr and spent time with her friends and family here…Eily was very glad to notice smiling and even laughing were starting to become much more natural to the sweet princess.

So lost in thought over the other, the young strategist almost didn’t notice the bright blue eyes that were now staring up at her in admiration. A deep blush crawled up the summoner’s face at her wife’s loving gaze, where the blonde wished she was wearing her signature hood so she could cover up her bashful cheeks. However, the summoner did look away after a few moments. Forever flustered by the princess’ charms, Eily also couldn’t help it when her heart would suddenly constrict at the beautiful woman before her.

Waking up to the tight grip around her waist, to the watery blue eyes looking up at her hopeless, and to the forever familiar cry and pained gasps she heard even before her conscious mind awoke, were always painful reminders that the strong warrior princess she was betrothed to was still the scared girl of her broken past. And, Summoner Eily did know all of the facts. The logic that all of her heroes in Castle Askr were safe and happy with the opportunity to live a much more pleasant life than from where they came from. But, it was difficult at times to brush aside their pasts and comprehend how they were able to move on and accept living in a foreign world. Especially, Lucina.

Suddenly, thin fingers brushed against Eily’s cheek, causing the younger woman to gain the Ylissean’s attention once more. But, she tilted her head as her wife appeared troubled. Lucina’s brows were drawn in concern as the strategist felt the bluenette swipe a thumb just beneath her eye. Getting caught up in her distressed thoughts, Eily failed to notice the wetness collecting in her own eyes. Clearing her throat, she gave an embarrassed sniffle while Lucina patiently continued stroking her cheek while her blue eyes were silent with question.

“M-My apologies. Just…my heart tends to…hurt every time I…I look at you…”

Lucina simply hushed her as she gently tucked a strand of hair away from her lover’s face, “But, it shouldn’t, sweetheart. I’m okay…I saved Father and Mother…and I’ve built a beautiful present with them…and with you.”

Eily hiccuped softly as a small smile tugged at her lips. The princess then pulled her down to press a warm, comforting kiss into her own as she tenderly wiped a tear trailing from the summoner’s eye.

“Your emotions are more stubborn than mine, I think.”

The younger woman couldn’t help but giggle as she brushed noses with the princess, “I would bet your father’s Gods-awful cooking over that assumption.”

“Hey!” Lucina balked before she sat up and stuffed a pillow into Eily’s face. However, both were soon a mess of laughter and tangled blankets as the teasing continued, pillows getting thrown around while the two woman were sprawled about the bed. And, soon after, they were out of breath. Lain about, they gazed up at the ceiling together hand in hand as they struggled to die down their joy since it was still the dead of night.

Letting out a remaining breath of laughter, Lucina playfully looked over at the summoner, who’s eyes were still scrunched in delight. The princess smiled at the sight before she snuggled herself closer to her giggling partner, “You know where I think we should go?”

Catching her breath, Eily slowly opened her eyes to smile at her wife before raising a curious brow, “W-Where…?”

Lucina simply smirked before glancing towards their bedroom door. But, the younger woman knew what the other was intending as she looked over at their alarm clock, “Luci…it’s four in the morning.”

“But, it’s nearly complete, Ei! Plus…I don’t know if I’m ready to sleep just yet.”

“I thought you didn’t want to keep me up,” Eily deadpanned.

Lucina’s jaw dropped before she stumbled over herself to make out an apology for her carelessness. But, the summoner cut her short by rolling into her wife and shutting the flustered princess up with a playful kiss.

“Relax, love. We can go.”

In an instant, Lucina grasped onto the strategist’s arms and yanked the two of them out of bed. Eily gave a startled yelp as her feet weren’t prepared to plant themselves against the ground accordingly. She nearly fell over if it weren’t for the princess rushing over to catch her under the arms, “S-Sorry…I’ve just been so excited to finally see it!”

Blushing, Eily allowed Lucina to help her stand up before she purposefully looked away shyly, “I…I know…but it…still looks kind of bland. I haven’t had time to decorate it with new pieces yet—.”

“So, let’s go make some!” The Ylissean chimed in happily before pulling the two of them out of their bedroom, out of their home, and into the quiet hallway of Castle Askr.

While still dressed in their pajamas.

Briefly, the summoner thanked the Gods that her and her wife chose not to partake in their nightly deeds of lustful romance the evening prior. For, they would have been showing a lot more skin than she would have liked right about now as Lucina silently led the two them through the castle halls.

Eily gave a sly smile upon noticing that the princess hadn’t asked once for directions, “So…how do you know where to go, exactly?”

Lucina paused just as they were about to head down a stairwell. Her cheeks coated pink as she sheepishly looked up at the summoner, “U-Uh…w-well…um…”

The younger woman giggled as the Ylissean stumbled over her words. She then stepped down to be level with Lucina, her honey eyes alight with amusement and playful accusation, “You…you’ve been following me down here, haven’t you?”

The princess didn’t respond. Her sapphire orbs held a small amount of guilt, but defiance also seemed to shimmer within them. Quietly, on the small stair step, Lucina brought herself closer before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to Eily’s lips.

“Because you’re much too shy to take me there yourself,” she whispered softly.

Gulping nervously, Eily looked away at the truth of the other’s words. But, Lucina simply wiped a kind thumb over the summoner’s lips before she lovingly intertwined their hands. Quietly, she then continued to lead herself and her shy partner down the stairs and to the hidden door beneath them. Just as she reached for the handle, the princess suddenly felt the grip tighten around her other hand.

Looking behind her, Lucina could clearly see her wife’s reddened face and the other’s bad habit of tugging at the collar of her shirt whenever she was anxious. But, the Ylissean royal just smiled before calmly releasing the other’s hand and holding her face in both of them instead. Eily was refusing to make eye contact, however, while she shuffled her feet against the floor apprehensively.

“Love. Look at me.”

Biting her lip, the summoner slowly tracked her eyes up to Lucina’s passionate blue orbs. The princess’ warm smile still remained as she lightly brushed their noses together before whispering out, “You are an amazing, talented artist…I have seen your works, or well, the ones you have allowed me to see thus far. Sweetheart…I have no idea what this timidness is all about, but…I assure you, anything you share is safe with me. You know that.”

Eily remained silent as she felt her eyes suddenly fill with tears. Lucina, however, laughed. Her wife was such an emotional, worry wart. A kind, sweet soul who put herself out there to help all of the heroes of this world. And, yet…when it comes to her secret interests and talents, Summoner Eily was so closed off about them. It hurt Lucina’s own heart to see the other so shy.

But, tonight, she was determined to change that.

Without another word, Lucina took the strategist’s hand and quietly opened the door. Flipping on the lights, the princess became mesmerized.

Large white drapes covering the majority of the floor and walls was what first caught her attention. She then unconsciously pulled her bashful wife along as she admired the plentiful easels of various sizes set up about the large space. Lucina had no idea there was even a place in Castle Askr that could hold so much room. The princess then smiled upon noticing fake, yet decorative butterfly gardens spread out about the room, especially near the singular, giant glass window.

Glossy wooden cabinets and carts were lined up against the walls, holding various paint brushes, pencils, ink pens, paints, markers, blenders, and pretty much any other form of art media that existed. Lucina was in awe, her eyes wide with wonder as she carefully plucked up a paintbrush. Eily watched her silently, not even realizing she had her arms wrapped around the princess’ one arm out of shy habit.

Of course, the Ylissean took notice of this as she curiously pulled out a paint palette along with a few colors of acrylic paint. Using one hand, she managed to open the pink paint first before pouring a small amount of it onto the palette. Then, smiling mischievously, the princess dipped the brush into the paint before she caught the summoner off guard by dabbing it onto her nose.

Eily gave a start, scrunching her now pink nose as she looked down at it.

“Now your nose is as pink as your cheeks!”

The younger woman blushed harder, proving Lucina’s point. With a pout, she released her hold on the bluenette to dip two fingers into the pink paint, as well, before she poked her wife’s cheeks with both of them, “Ha!”

Lucina laughed, now feeling the cool paint on her face as Eily giggled along with her. Opening up a bit more, the summoner walked over to retrieve one of the larger paint canvases that were resting beside the window. The princess smiled softly at her. She absolutely adored her partner when she was in her element. Eily returned it with a shy smile of her own before she plopped the canvas in the middle of the white drape along the ground.

“Come! Bring over those paints, Luci.”

Grinning from ear to ear, the princess did just that before she sat herself beside her lover, pressing a kiss into the other’s hair on her way down. Eily smiled bashfully before her and Lucina together began filling the palette with various colors of paint. The young strategist took one of the two paint brushes her wife brought over before dipping it into the blue paint. Lucina then watched as Eily painted a simple, yet intricately designed butterfly on the canvas.

However, she jumped when her partner suddenly hopped to her feet and ran over to the cabinets on the other side of the room. Lucina covered a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her mirth at how adorably childish the other was being. Eily, thankfully, was oblivious as she came running back over with a small canister of gold glitter in her hands. The princess tilted her head, unsure of what the other was up to.

The summoner, however, simply kissed her nose before she gently shook the glitter over the butterfly she had made, “You’re my beautiful butterfly, aren’t you? I gotta let you shine.”

Lucina blushed darkly, where now she felt her own shyness at the other’s loving endearment. She then watched Eily, her blue eyes following every move as they admired the sweet summoner before her.

Then, an idea of her own sparked into her mind.

Dipping her own paintbrush into the pink paint once more, Lucina joined her wife by painting on the other side of the canvas. No, she knew she did not hold to the extraordinary talent of her lover, but she gave it her best. And, so focused on her own creation, she failed to notice Eily was giving her the same exact look of pure fondness the princess had been wearing just a moment ago.

The summoner could not keep back the wide grin forming across her face.

Lucina was painting!

Although Eily was quite shy of her new art studio she had been working on for her heroes, she must say it felt truly wonderful to finally be sharing this sacred space with Lucina. The princess was her biggest supporter, and the young strategist could not be more grateful. As more and more days go by, Summoner Eily falls more and more in love with the woman before her. She admired Lucina so much that there were some days she just wanted to explode.

And, unbeknownst to her, the princess felt the same way. Lucina felt she was the luckiest person to have met someone so bold and passionately caring as the summoner. Even when she felt this was undeserving to her, time and time again Eily found a way to worm herself into Lucina’s heart and prove all of the princess’ doubts wrong. And, as pink splatter enveloped her face, the older woman couldn’t be happier.

Paintbrush in hand, she reached for the glitter before standing up and carefully dowsing it over her painting. She then smirked when she heard the blonde woman gasp beside her.

“L-Luci…is that a…a _unicorn?!”_

Giggling, the bluenette nodded proudly as the summoner jumped up to give her a hug, “Oh honey, I love it! Oh…I’m so proud of you…”

Lucina’s cheeks were pink once again, but she hugged her wife back just as tight before the two shared a kiss.

“I’m proud of you, too.”

Blushing, Eily smiled shyly before she realized they both got paint on both of their faces. Lucina, however, simply reached over and wiped her hand on the summoner’s forehead, “There…that’s a bit better. Pink and blue do go nicely togeth—hey!”

The strategist laughed as she wiped her hands together and patted blue paint onto Lucina’s chin, “Now, Chrom would be exceptionally proud of his daughter for having a beard.”

It was silent for a moment before both girls burst out into laughter. Then, the paint war started.

Dipping their brushes into all of the paint colors, both warriors went at it. Luckily, the drapes Eily had set up around the room were there to collect it all. Speckles of paint flew in every direction, catching not only onto their clothing but also splashing into their hair. But, they didn’t care.

They were children again. Getting messy, having fun, with absolutely no worry in the world. It was a freedom to both women as they continued to play about, filthy and colorful as could be.

Eventually, the two ended up laying together on the floor, breathless as they propped their tired heads on their hands and admired the mess around them.

“You…you think I could bring Father in here sometime?”

Smiling, Eily leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss against Lucina’s paint covered cheek, “Of course you can.” She then looked away for a moment, “I…I know I’ve been so nervous about sharing this place with you. And, even though it will be for all of the heroes here…your approval was the one I cared for the most. I’m so sorry for…for trying to hide—.”

A paint-covered finger pressing her lips closed interrupted the summoner as Lucina gently turned her head around so Eily could look into her loving gaze, “You do realize at some point I’m going to have to ignore _your_ constant apologies, as well.”

It took the strategist a moment to recognize the familiar phrase before she pouted up at the older woman for stealing it. But, the princess made a fair point. Sighing softly, Eily nudged the bluenette playfully while Lucina nuzzled her cheek. They then looked down at their canvas, which was now splattered over in rainbow paint with the butterfly and unicorn shining brightly in the middle.

“I love it,” Lucina spoke softly as she draped an arm over her lover’s back. The younger woman leaned into it as she tiredly admired their beautiful creation.

“You wanna sign it?”

The Ylissean quirked her brow, not understanding what Eily meant. But, the blonde summoner simply smirked before she reached over and dipped the entire palm of her hand into the pink paint. Then, Lucina watched as Eily gently pressed her hand into the canvas under the blue butterfly she had painted. Giggling to herself, the swordswoman followed suit, where she dipped her own hand into the blue paint and gleefully slapped it right under her unicorn. Then, she reached for the glitter and lightly sprinkled it over both of their hand prints.

“We both need a little shine, huh?”

Eily blushed lightly, a proud smile gracing her lips as she nodded, her eyes squinting happily. She then let out a squeal when Lucina suddenly lunged for her. The two rolled more into the paint covered ground before the princess pressed her lips fervently into the summoner’s own.

“This memory will be one of my favorites.”

The younger woman continued to smile up at the other, pride, love, and joy filling her heart for the warrior princess holding her closely into her chest. Slowly, they pressed closer, curling into one another, summoner and hero in a mess of bliss and happiness…before they succumbed to sleep. 


End file.
